The Uchiha And The Potter
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: Himeko Jamie 'Lily' Potter is just a normal witch and the heiress of the Potter Family; living in the Potter manor with her maids and butlers. But on her thirteen birthday; she not only did she find out she actually have two set of parents but she also fo
1. Chapter 1

_Potter Manor; July 30, 1993 _

A newly turned thirteen year old Himeko Jamie "Lily" Potter was just waking up from her sleep when she heard her maids and butlers fussing about something. Himeko then decided to go down to find out what all the fuss about but stopped at the bottom of the stairs to find a jet black haired boy who looked like the same age as her lying on the couch.

"What's going on?" Himeko asked Alfred one of her butlers whose name was Alfred.

"Well Mistress Himeko; we found this boy in front of the manor with a high fever. We also believed he is also from the elemental timeline but found a way to our side which we called the magically timeline," Alfred said which confused Himeko.

"Elemental timeline and magically timeline; wait what?" Himeko asked as she sat down next to the boy's head.

"Well young mistress our two timelines are connected but they are separated by a barrier that can never be destroyed. Elemental timeline is where ninjas and such live basically its old age well to people who were born here. Now here the magically timeline is where muggles, witches, wizards and every supernatural exist together and our timeline is more into the future than the Elemental timeline. I believe there's a spilt seconds that the barrier makes an opening like bridge to both timelines but it's rare." Alfred explained.

"Alfred how do you know all this?" Himeko said.

"Well young mistress my parents were from the Elemental timeline but they found the bridge and moved here. When they had me, they started my ninja training before I went to Hogwarts. You see even though my parents moved here; they still respect their ninja heritages so they started training me after they told me everything about the two timelines when I was five. And before you ask I'm not the only one to be born here with heritages from both timelines; you are two but in a slightly a different and unique way." Alfred said shocking Himeko.

"What, how, is that why I have a Japanese name?" Himeko asks Alfred as she got up and sat in her favorite chair so the others maids and butlers can tend to the boy.

"Young mistress; you have to know that when your parents were in school, your mother had a friend Severus Tobias Snape but in their fifth year your father did something to Mr. Snape and so lashes out at your mother calling her a rude name and curse her which causes him to be in serious problem. By their seventh year your mother found out she can never bear children and when she told your father he didn't walked away from her like she expected instead he comforted her as he

told her they will get through it together. In autumn of 1979, James and Lily wanted a child so they decided to adopt but one night after making love-"

"ALFRED I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT!" Himeko yelled blushing hard, and making him laughs at her reaction.

"I'm sorry young mistress but as I was saying after that moment, they were visited by two goddesses and no, James and Lily didn't tell me which goddesses. Anyway James and Lily told me that the two goddesses told them that they would allow them to have a baby but this baby would actually have four parents which were the two of them, and another couple named Rin Nohara and Obito Uchiha." Alfred said as a thoughtful look appeared on his features as he remembered what he had been told by Himeko's parents, before continuing speaking after a few seconds while Himeko listened intently to his story, "The two goddesses then told them the reason why because their baby will have a great and a horrible future and so she or he will need all the power that both timelines can give her or him. Later Lily found herself pregnant she and James were very happy. When they found out you were a girl; they began to wonder if you would look like Lily or your other mother Rin, so they tried to find a way to get a picture of this Rin Nohara which they were giving pictures of Rin from one of the goddesses."

"When you were born everyone was so excited to meet you even your godfather Sirius Black. James and Lily were so happy to start a family with you even if you were going to be their only child. But then October 31 came along with Tom Riddle aka Voldemort that left your parents dead and yourself an orphan," Alfred said as a saddened look appeared on his face as he mentioned that fateful night when Himeko had lost her parents to the dark lord's power, before continuing speaking once more, "which would have landed you with your mother's muggle sisters family, known as the Dursleys, but luckily Arabella Figg knew you weren't meant to go there, she took you here to us, where we have watched you grow into a beautiful flower over the last twelve years, and from what I learned about the Uchiha clan and from the pictures of Rin as well from what I remember about your parents."

"I can tell you gain something from each of your parents; your dark red hair from your birth mother Lily as well your right eye color which is bright green. Your looks and left eye bright brown eye colored from your second mother Rin Nohara. Your personality from your birth father James and from Obito Uchiha you've gain the sharingan which you somehow awakened. In all I think you are the perfect mix of your parents. Now about your name Himeko its means princess child in Japanese and you were James and Lily's little princess so they named you that." Alfred finish as Himeko looked amazed/shocked.

"Wow!" Himeko simply said as Gina one of maids came in with a tray of breakfast for her.

"Thank you Gina," Himeko said as she dig into her food.

"You're welcome young mistress," Gina said as she went back inside the kitchen.

After Himeko was done with her food; she place it on the night table next to the chair and kneeled down next to the boy. The boy was shaking so Himeko went to get a wet washrag then went back to the boy and put it on his forehead which seems to do the trick for the boy who had stopped shaking.

"Alright everybody listen up, please take him to one of the guest rooms and please take care of him while I take a warm bath" Himeko said/asked as she went upstairs toward her grand bathroom.

* * *

><p>Once she was finish taking her bath, Himeko got out and wrap a towel around her before going to her bedroom. When she got to her room; she went to get dressed in an outfit. When Himeko was done she went to see the boy up and trying to walk while having his hands on the walls.<p>

"Hey you shouldn't be up! Let's get you back to bed." Himeko said as she rushed forward and gently took his arm as she carefully led the boy back to his room that Alfred was standing next to.

"Why are you helping me, when you don't even know me?" the boy said as he lay on the bed.

"Because it's the right thing to do and I'm Himeko Potter." Himeko said.

"Itachi Uchiha." Itachi said simply.

"Well Itachi it's nice to meet you, now rest." Himeko said as she walked out of the room.

**Beta is Sakura Lisel**


	2. Chapter 2

When Itachi woke up, he sat up on the bed and looked around but he stopped at the sight of Himeko Potter the most beautiful woman he ever seen. Himeko walked over to him with two onigiris. When Himeko sat down in a chair that was next to his bed, she hand Itachi an onigiri.

'' Here's a rice ball'' Himeko said giving Itachi his share while eating her's

'' Thanks'' Itachi reply taking the onigiri or rather rice ball

When they were eating, Itachi and Himeko talk about over an hour then Himeko lay out an outfit for Itachi to wear before she left his room. Himeko then went down to find Alfred in the kitchen.

'' Alfred cans you-'' Himeko was cut off by a huge earthquake then a blinding light

'' What is happing'' Himeko yelled as she tries to hold onto the wall before she was pulled into someone

'' Young mistress, young Uchiha are you two all right'' Alfred asked both the teenagers

'' Fine Alfred and hmm Itachi, you can let me go now'' Himeko said as she was still in Itachi's protective arms

'' Right'' Itachi said letting Himeko go

Alfred smiled at the sight as its look like Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore plans to marry Himeko off to Ronald Weasley is finally falling apart. Alfred was also amused by the sight as well because the two are so perfect for each other like James and Lily was. When he had enough of watching them, he went to check the cause of the earthquake. When Alfred entered the backyard of the manor only to see a boy with sun-kissed blond haired pass out on the ground along two others kids and a giant wolf, stag and dog demons.

'' Mina'' Alfred called for one of the maids as both Itachi and Himeko walked behind Alfred

'' Alfred who are these kids and what is that'' Himeko asked

'' Yes Alfred what can I do/Alfred come look at this'' Mina asked/one other maid yelled

'' What is Sara, David cast a Genjutsu on the demons; Mina take the children to one of the rooms. Young mistress, young Uchiha please go with Mina; Joey helped David.'' Alfred ordered/asked as he walked toward Sara

* * *

><p>When Alfred reaches Sara; he noticed the shed that wasn't there before the earthquake. When Alfred opened the shed's doors; his eyes went wide then he quickly closed them.<p>

'' No one open this shed, understand me Sara; good now please stand guard'' Alfred said as he went inside the manor, toward the room with the kids

When Alfred found the room he found Mina, the kids, the young Uchiha and the young mistress. Alfred entered the room and walked toward the bed

'' Alfred what is happing; tell me now before I decided to prank you again maybe turn you into a peacock or turn you blue again'' Himeko asked/said while smiling which send shivers down Itachi's spine and Alfred to sign

'' Alright; it looks like the earthquake caused a wolf demon, three kids and a shed which is actually a bridge to the Elemental timeline. Which reminds me Mina can you take these kids back'' Alfred said

'' Yes I can but why from the look of the blond boy I'm guessing he's an orphan'' Mina said

'' Yes Alfred why'' Himeko yelled

'' Because it's too risking let them live here young mistress as I'm sure others will seek them out and I promise your parents that I would protect you'' Alfred said sadly then firmly

'' Then why can't we all go'' Himeko asked

'' Because young mistress; there's a reason why most stay in the timeline we don't know safe to cross it is well for the people who was born here. But Mina here is was born there so she knows how safe and how hard it is'' Alfred said

'' Fine then Mina; I order you to take them back but stay there and be like a mother or an aunt to them mainly to the boy'' Himeko order Mina

'' But young mistress I just-'' Mina started before Himeko cut her off

'' Mina I love you, I will miss you but these kids need you more so make me proud of you'' Himeko said as she and Minato gathered the kids up in their arms

They then went back to the backyard and to the shed; Alfred and the rest watched Mina go onto the bridge with the kids. Alfred then shut the doors

'' Alfred'' both David and Joey yelled as the demons are starting to break their Genjutsus

'' Young Mistress, the only way to seal them in you but do that three of us will have sacrifice our-'' Alfred was saying until a bright light blinding them and when they went able to see; they saw Himeko on the ground pass out

'' Himeko/young mistress'' both Itachi and Alfred yelled while David picked up a letter

'' _Dear Sweeties_

_We seal the demons inside Himeko that can never be broken but because of those demons she will gain abilities that she may not use because she wants to be fair. When she dies the demons will be release and hopefully there will be a opened big enough that they can returned home as we couldn't_

_Love _

_The two goddesses'' _

When David was done; Alfred rolled his eyes and picked Himeko up and went to her room to lay her down.

'' Hey David'' Joey asked

'' What Joey'' David said

'' I found a puppy for the young mistress'' Joey said as he hold out the puppy while a maid found another

'' Oh boy'' David just said shaking his head as he walked inside the manor

Joey and maid just ran after David with the puppies still in their arms then after they were inside; the puppies jumped out of their arms and tried to climb the chairs which to Alfred who just came down found amusing.


End file.
